fannycampsircfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Pilot
A young and narcisstic host opens up his first season of his reality show series. Sixteen competitors are placed into two teams and forced to compete in their first challenges, jumping off a cliff. When one team loses, they vote out a bratty competitor. Plot ﻿Alexis, Angela, April, Brick, Candice, Char, Elenore, Flame, Ichiro, Jake, Keyshia, Kiki, Ky, Rosalyn, Tyker, and Webly all arrive at Camp DeathShine, an old retired summer camp on an island in the middle of nowhere, which in previous time was used for mental confused kids. The host, Fanny, has gathered these sixteen teens to compete at this summer camp for 100,000 American dollars. After introductions of everyone, Fanny decides to tell them the rules of the game. During the game, the contestants will be placed on two teams. Every three days, they will be forced to work their butts off in challenges to try and score themselves, if during the merge, or their team immunity. If you or your team has immunity, you are safe from the vote. Every losing camper or team must vote out a member of their team every day after a challenge. The camper with the most votes is then eliminated and immediately sent home on the Boat of Losers. And they can never come back, ever. Fanny then goes on to announces the teams. Alexis, Angela, April, Elenore, Flame, Ichiro, Jake, and Rosalyn are all placed on the Bouncing Bunnies. Brick, Candice, Char, Keyshia, Kiki, Ky, Tyker, and Webly are all made the Dancing Ducks. Fanny lets them then get settled into their cabins. Quickly before the challenge even starts, many campers begin to make alliances with one another. Rosalyn and Alexis create an alliance, Ichiro, Angela, and Flame make an alliance, and Brick, Kiki, Keyshia, and Webly also make an alliance. The rest of the campers were pretty quiet and kept to themselves. When Ichiro mentions when the first challenge begins, many of the campers get nervous when Fanny says 'Right now.' Fanny explains the first challenge will take place on top of the mountain on the island. Most contestants believe it to be a bobsledding challenge. Most contestants get even more nervous when Fanny explains it is not a bobsledding challenge. He tells them the challenge is to jump off the cliff to the man-eating shark infested waters below. The team with the most jumpers wins the challenge. If someone chooses not to jump, they are forced to wear a KFC Bucket on their head, declaring them a chicken. The Bouncing Bunnies go up first to jump off. Many contestants get more annoyed by Elenore than they already were when she says she's not jumping off. Rosalyn as well does not jump off, due to her not wanting to get her spa-redone hair wet. Rosalyn wears the KFC Bucket, but gets chicken seasoning in her eyes. She is then sent to the infirmary. All of the Dancing Ducks jump off except for Ky, so the Dancing Ducks are declared the winner. The vote for who to eliminate seems obvious to a lot of the Bouncing Bunnies. At the elimination ceremony, everyone is scared. Fanny explains that at elimination, a marshmallow represents that that the camper that gets it is safe. Ichiro receives the first marshmallow of the season and every else receives a marshmallow except for Elenore and Flame. Reasons for Elenore being in the bottom two state as she complained all day and didn't jump. Reasons for Flame is that he wasn't too active during the day, even though he jumped off the cliff. Flame is then given the final marshmallow and Elenore is sent home. Cast Trivia Actors *April was played by Weblykinly during the episode, instead of Zoomer72. *Elenore was played by Teddy10 during the episode, instead of Kate4TDWT. *Jake was played by Nduke during the episode, instead of Jake R. *Rosalyn was played by Tdi during the episode, instead of Jaxswim. *TotalDramaNaruto joined the cast in this episode as Ichiro since the users of Princessa, Rex, and Suzuki quit before the season started. Voting